fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Claire
Dr. Eau Claire is a fictional character appearing in the Zemo as she is working as a psychologist with a despressed and abundant child Neely. Psychologist Eau Claire is a expert psychologist who knew how psychologically behaviour people act and are. She's doing the best she could do like any human psychologist. Facing a superbeing She faces a superbeing with a problem and is assumed being afraid of meeting any superbeings by the Zemo. She informs the Zemo that she has been working with superbeings before. She finds that odd that the Zemo has some anti-human society. Everything's changed When she finds out that the Zemo has newfoundly likeness in humans and like to socialize with humans, she asks the Zemo how is it any difference to them now and then. The Zemo answers that they are responsible for not allowing the humans who wants to join their rank and the price they face the deaths of humans because of them. She is shocked by this and makes a sarcasm by saying, "How could things be possible if the humans dare to change the Zemo something the Zemo don't see that coming?" The Zemo agree with her. Zemo Squad The Zemo accepts Dr. Eau Claire as a member of the Zemo in a despite of off and on relationship. They finally accept her as a human who wants to involve with superbeings. They admit that some crazy humans can not do like superbeings can. She proves that the Zemo are wrong and humans can do something useful and fight equally with the superbeings and mutants. They are shocked that she is the best at what she fights with her psychological skills where she can take advantage of the Zemo's weakness with her acknowledgment. Nemo Busted When the Zemo discovered that Dr. Eau Claire's secert, they learnt that she is a former member of the second generation of Nemo and she is the former doctor of the original Nemo as well. They figure out that she secretly tries to get Neely out of the troubles between the Zemo and S.U.P.E.R. She fears that she's getting taken by the SUPER and the Zemo lets the SUPER handle her. She makes some valid points in telling the Zemo that the Zemo are a team of mutants who should look in some young mutants before any anti-mutant agency. Secret Exposed When the Zemo Squad fall apart, Dr. Eau Claire fights against Finafty and Ninjitsu, the ones who finds out the secret about her past plan. She has been tempting to wound Finafty for a long time. She has nothing against Ninjitsu. She has no choice when Finafty goes berserker and keeps attacking on her. She has to do what she has to is shocking the Zemo and Finafty and the Nemo so much to see what she's actually breaking Finafty down and she lost her control. She breaks Finafty's leg with her hands in which she uses a chop down technique. Finafty's leg is in a bad shape and she feels bad. The Nemo protects her from the Zemo planning to make an arrest on her for breaking the law between the Zemo members. She informs the Zemo there is no good relationship between them and reminds everyone that the Zemo abandoned their rights to leave the girl child to SUPER and militia for making her like anti-mutant mutant soldier. The Zemo tell her that they are not aware of the SUPER's plan. Sealisa makes a point that SUPER has nothing to do with her. It was a traitor in a milita under the government when SUPER is not aware. She adds that SUPER contacted the Zemo for a help and they save her and tells Eau Claire that you were a distraction in which we had taken advantage of and got her to the safety. The Zemo vs. Nemo Sealisa plans to threaten Dr. Eau Claire by informing her that she can not touch the girl child Neely period. She informs that Neely is her guardian angel as Super's. She finally makes up her decision that the Zemo is guardian angel as well. She wants Eau Claire is no longer a control with Neely for good. In a despite of what happened to the friendship between Sealisa and Eau Claire, Sealisa severes the friendship with Eau Claire and lost a trust to her. She is still not understanding that Eau Claire never mention that she was a member of the Nemo. Dr. Eau Claire makes some valid points in telling Sealisa and the Zemo that she can not risk to expose her own team in front of the milita and SUPER as well. She asks Sealisa if Sealisa understands her purpose from SUPER and milita and reminds her why she joins the Zemo and changes her purpose or dares to betray the Zemo once more again. This conversation pushes Sealisa' button. Sealisa throws a punch at Dr. Eau Claire, but how quickly Eau Claire kicks in the back of Sealisa and beats Sealisa. Ninjitsu angrily uses his large bo by attacking Eau Claire. Then the Nemo destroys the large bo and plans to fight against Ninjitsu in protecting Eau Claire. What is Eau Claire's future plan? Eau Claire is no longer a member of the Zemo Squad. She has left the Zemo Squad. She is not sure whether the Nemo has left the Zemo or not. She decides to go on her own by hiding somewhere safe. The Nemo speaks with the Zemo about Eau Claire's worst situations beyond her upside down lifetime. No one has heard from her since she had left the Zemo Squad. Category:Nemo Category:Zemo Squad Member List